Guitar Playing Ninjas From Spain
by Chilibob
Summary: This is a movie i have written about Guitar Playing Ninjas From Spain. Hence the name. I don't know what a screen Play is so I just put it under this Categorie
1. Scene One

_**Guitar Playing Ninjas From Spain**_

_**An Amanda Lemieux Production**_

_**Scene One:**_

Guitar Playing Ninjas are sneaking around in a local Wal-Mart, protecting the emperor or whatever

Ninjas do. It's especially awesome because the Ninjas are all wearing their super awesome spandex suits

with ties to make them look more Spanish. Overwhelming theme music begins in the background growing

louder in order to get the audience at the edge of their seats. Music stops as a big Wal-Mart employee

jumps out from behind the garden Isle and grabs a bag of Ninja Repellent (Ninja Repellent is a form of Ninja

poison used to kill Ninjas. This is explained in the Special Features.) Ninjas flee to a sweet looking Ninja

house that is like a normal house only its walls, are made out of cloth. Only Ninja number 17 is left at Wal

-Mart because he is a super ninja and is immune to even the strongest Wal-Mart Ninja Repellent. Ninja takes

out a totally sweet guitar and plays a few chords (guitar actually played by Mike Dirnt) Wal-Mart employee

dies an absolutely painful and loud death. Wal-Mart employee's wife comes over and begins to cry, which is

totally awesome. Super Ninja joins his coworkers in Ninja house and they celebrate a job well done by

swinging and throwing around guitar shaped Ninja swords. Guitar shaped swords fall down and hit many

Ninjas because of gravity and unintelligent Spanish Ninjas.

* * *

If you want to be in my movie please audition by reviewing (Tell me what part you want to have) 


	2. Scene Two

_**Scene Two:**_

Ninjas all die in a terrible guitar shaped sword accident except Ninjas 17, 23, 28, 4 and 6. Ninjas don't have

any real emotions (Except Ninja 4) so they don't really care. Remaining Ninjas walk around in their

attractive black spandex bodysuits, which leave nothing to the imagination. They look very cool so some

random teenage girls start checking them out and stuff. Super Ninja 17 Flexes his muscles to prove that not

all Ninjas are weak looking and also to make an impression on the girls. Ninja 23 picks up a sweet grayish

guitar, which says Sixx on the back and plays a scale for the ladies. Scales are lame so the good-looking

girls go away. Ninja 23 plays some intense theme music that continues throughout the whole scene even

though Ninja 23 obviously puts his guitar away not soon after. It is a Ninja movie so audience will be too

excited to become aware of this. Ninja 28 trips over the intoxicated (AKA drunk) Ninja 6 and hits his head

on the ground in a painful looking way on a rock (Someone hits a pot with a drumstick to make the

charming clunking sound (his head makes) louder and even more cool.) Random dude comes out of house

and has a thrilling fight with the Ninjas. Ninja 28 kills this dude and causes him to self-destruct (A very

awesome special effect will make this part very, very cool). Then we see that the dude was really made out

of guitar strings. Ninjas do some breathtaking things on their guitars and make some cool sounds with their

mouths. This is an intense moment of the movie so the camera man jiggles the camera a little so it looks

like the ninjas guitar playing is shacking the ground. The scene ends after a solo from Ninja 4.


	3. Scene Three

_**Scene Three: **_

Ninjas stand in their Ninja driveway looking pretty excellent. Suddenly their arch nemesis Al the Duct Tape

Dude enters the picture. Ninja 4 is a very wimpy Ninja so he tries to scream but cant because his super

grand spandex bodysuit is too tight and he can't take in enough oxygen to speak. This is written on the

bottom of the screen or else people wont understand. Al the Duct Tape dude uses his professional duct

taping skills and his silver or gray (whatever is cheaper) duct tape to attach the Ninjas together. There will

be a close-up on the Duct Tape to prove that it isn't any other kind of tape. Ninja 23 escaped and uses the

fire breath he never knew he had to kill Al the Duct Tape dude. The Whooshing sound of the fire breath and

the sizzling sound of Al the duct tape man roasting is made by one of those sound making computers. Ninjas

do a victory guitar-playing dance with their brand new guitars they had bought that very day. The screen

splits in half and one side shows a close-up of each Ninja as they do something cool and unique with their

guitar. This gets the audience real impressed with the cast. The other half of the screen has those credits

where it says the actors' names and stuff. Movie ends.

* * *

This is the first movie Ive ever written so please don't be too harsh


End file.
